Story After Story Of A Little Thing Called Love
by xXxchiixXx
Summary: Drabble Collection. All Pairings. Just Request! All Genres. Yaoi. !
1. Sugar

**Story After Story Of A Little Thing Called Love**

**Drabble collection.**

**Drabble I**

**CloudXSephiroth**

**Sugar**

The blonde looked up from his fixated gaze on the TV and faced his lover. Long fingers traced his jaw line before silver locks cascaded over his face and a pair of lips met his own.

"W…What is it Sephy?" Cloud asked after their brief kiss. Sephiroth collapsed onto the sofa next to him and pulled Cloud towards him like a teddy bear. Only, Sephiroth didn't like the stuffed kind. The man held the blonde close, hugging him tightly and planting sweet kisses by his earlobe.

They sat in silence. Sephiroth's kisses found their way onto his collarbone, and down onto his neck. The ex-SOLDIER blushed and pushed him away.

"I have work tomorrooooow…" Cloud whined, not wanting the hickey he knew Sephiroth was about to give him. Said man ran a finger over Cloud's figure, outlining his muscle and cupping his face with one hand.

"Not even… for a sugar cube?" He asked innocently, pulling the sweet object from his pocket.

Cloud's eyes sparkled, the mako inside them swirling. "Fine," he pouted, allowing Sephiroth to push his weakness past his lips. That made Sephiroth smile.

They kissed, more rough this time, the silvernette pinning the blonde to the sofa, then slowly pulling away, ignoring the thin line of saliva that still connected them.

"I've just made a decision," Sephiroth murmured with closed eyes.

"What?" Cloud panted, out of breath from their tongue wrestle.

"I like sugar."

**Just request a pairing you like if you review. **

**Peace out.**

**-Gives roses and cookies to reviewers-**


	2. Lights Out

**Don't own Kingdom hearts!**

**Story After Story Of A Little Thing Called Love**

**Drabble II**

**RikuXSoraXSephiroth**

**Lights Out**

Sora hated the dark.

He never knew whose hand it would be trailing lazily up his thigh, or whose lips were at his neck.

The brothers loved the dark.

They both knew full well it scared Sora, and that's why they bust the light bulb. On purpose. So Sora would shudder under their touches.

They didn't mind sharing. Not when it came to Sora at any rate. They both wanted a small piece of the brunette, and that's the only thing they had in common.

Sora's voice broke the silence.

"I don't know whose hand it is on my ass… but cut it out!"

Unbeknownst to Sora, a smirk found its way onto Sephiroth's face, before it was washed of all its colour, turning pale.

"Sora… please tell me that's your hand inside my thigh… just to get back at me?" He sounded pretty desperate.

The hand retreated. Sephiroth sighed.

"I'll get you back for that Riku."

**Reviews? Thanks for all the requests. Just a little problem… for those people who requested AxelXRoxas, I haven't actually ever seen them, so you may get an email with questions… -nervous laugh-**

**THANKS!**

**XD**


	3. Clouds

**Story After Story Of A Little Thing Called Love**

**Drabble III**

**RikuXLeon**

**Clouds**

Two hands locked behind a head of shaggy chocolate locks. A pair of stone grey eyes flickered in and out of focus at the fluffy white clouds that faced him in the sky.

Tapered fingers knocked a strand of hair from the brunette's face. He reached out and pulled the offending hand close to him, so his nose was touching the others.

Silence and solitude were met with waves of appreciation as Riku pressed his lips lightly to the older males.

"Love you Leon."

The only sign that Leon had, in fact, heard him at all, was a raised hand, and an extended finger, pointing out a cloud that looked surprisingly like a perfect loveheart.

Silver eyebrows knitted together.

"Is that your own way of saying you love me too?"

A chuckle escaped Leon's lips.

"...Yeah..."

Riku pulled himself further up the brunette's chest, so he could hear his heart beating faintly under his shirt.

"That's sweet Leon."

"...Whatever..."

**Humour in the next chapter! As soon as I get these first few out of the way, I can start taking requests! WOOT!**

**Please Review**

**XD**


	4. Mice

**Story After Story Of A Little Thing Called Love**

**Drabble IV**

**SoraXCloud**

**Mice**

"Gah! Cloud!"

Bright blue eyes glanced up from the book he was reading, to the kitchen door way, where Sora's cries were coming from. He sat up hurriedly, hearing a loud crash and a yell, Then, a scream.

"Clooooooud!"

"I'm coming... I'm coming..." Cloud sighed. Sora had probably just chipped a gaddamn nail. He was always so overdramatic. Speaking of Sora, he was stood up on a chair, waving his hands frantically and pointing at the floor, squealing.

The blonde's eyes followed the path of Sora's finger, to find a small, furry critter looking back up at him squeaking.

"FUCK! MICE!"

Cloud's feet left the ground in a blur, faster than a horse eating a carrot. He watched with disbelieving eyes as the mouse scurried past the chair leg and vanished into a small hole in the wall.

"This..."

Cloud looked back up at Sora.

This is YOUR fault!" The brunette shouted, tears streaming from his colbat eyes. He really HATED mice.

"Wh...WHAT!" Cloud's mouth hit the floor. "If this is anyone's fault, it's yours, Mr. I'm-too-cool-to-put-the-top-back-on-anything-I-use!"

"Oh yeah? You're a great one to talk, Mr. Why-don't-we-use-the-dishes-three-times-before-washing-them!"

"We have no money for dish washing powder!"

"We have a sink for a reason!"

"Washing up liquid still costs money! And I don't see you offering!"

"Whatever" Sora scoffed.

"Anyway, we'd be able to afford it if you didn't spend all of our money on hairgel, eyeliner and fucking stockings!"

"You weren't complaining last night..."

"I'm just saying that you're a vain bitch..."

"And... what colour do they call your hair again, Radioactive?"

And it carried on. Well, at least, it would have if Sora hadn't slipped off the chair, falling...

...And dragging Cloud with him.

They stayed like that for a while, partly because Cloud was fully led on Sora, thus making the bunette unable to move. And... the fact that their groins were rubbing together didn't help...

"Cloud... I do believe you have an erection..." Sora said, smirking.

"You're a fine one to talk," Cloud whispered, leaning in close and sliding a slender hand past Sora's waistband and into the younger boy's pants, wrapping a cool hand around his painful arousal and stroking the rough flesh. Sora let out a mewl, like a hungry kitten.

Cloud paused, watching Sora buck, trying to get as much pleasure as possible.

"Now... what were you saying about my hair?" He grinned.

Sora groaned.

"Stupid dumb blonde..."


	5. A Devil's Love prt1

**Story After Story Of A Little Thing Called Love**

**Drabble V**

**SoraXSephiroth**

**A Devil's Love Part One**

Sora closed his eyes tightly, tasting blood on his tongue. That he had done himself, by accidentally biting his tongue.

His naked frame shivered under the touches of the cool breeze that was seeping in from under the open door. It was so cold. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms tightly around himself, but the shackles around his wrists and ankles stopped him from doing so.

It wasn't as if he couldn't have prevented this. Sephiroth had every right to punish him for all those horrible accusations he'd made. Sora should have kept his thoughts to himself, rather than straight out asking Sephiroth if he had been sleeping around.

Now he was just another part in Sephiroth's extra curriculm activities. Sephiroth called it, 'sharing his creativity', but Sora discovered the truth. The hard way.

It wasn't nice, having some stranger corner you in the street and ask you to suck them off. The young man in question had explained that he had seen Sora and what he was capable of on the internet.

Sora had ran home, frightened, his little hands shaking. Sephiroth had laughed, "Of course I've been filming you..." he had said in a slightly amused tone. "Viewers can't get enough of you Sora-kuuuuun..."

Sure, Sora had been angry, but he wasn't the type of person to unleash his wrath. Plus, he couldn't leave Sephiroth. Ever. The older male had shown him too much love and affection to leave.

So, Sora performed for that little lens, watching the red light blink, evidence that he was being watched. He bucked violently, trying to escape from the humiliation, clawing at his restraints as much as he could reach, but to no avail.

He relaxed. At least it wasn't as bad as last time. As punishment for burning his dinner, Sephiroth had tied him down, like he was now, and let a huge, hairy spider loose on his chest.

Sora was TERRIFIED of spiders.

He hadn't been able to stop shaking for three days after that incident. It took him two months to let the nightmares fade away.

But that didn't mean Sora was weak.

At least...

He didn't think so.

**Good news! I have SEEN Roxas and Axel, so I kinda know how to write. So, there will be a RoxasXAxel pairing VERY soon. **

**SoraXRiku next for all you lovers out there!**

**Then AxelXRoxas!**

**Enjoy!**

**Please review!**

**-Gives plastic spider, roses and cookies-**

**XD**


	6. Toys

**Story After Story Of A Little Thing Called Love**

**Drabble VI**

**SoraXRiku**

**Toys**

"Sora... maybe someone would actually take you seriously for once if you stopped collecting stuffed animals..."

The brunette pouted, momentarily glaring at Riku before placing the lopsided, stuffed bunny next to a green, furry bear.

"But Riku! You know I like toys! It's part of who I am!"

Sora only caught a glimpse of the wickedness in the other boy's eyes before he was flung on the floor, struggling relentlessly under Riku's wrath. He turned his head to the side as Riku loomed over him, using his knees to pin his arms by his sides, and stroking Sora's face with elegant fingers, cupping his cheek. He leant down.

"I know better toys to play with... " He whispered, almost silently, but Sora's wide eyes were proof that the younger boy had heard him.

"L-Like what?"

Riku's smirk twisted.

"Like..." He stood up and smiled as Sora padded after him. He approached his drawers, yanking open his underwear drawer and pulling out a little bottle. He spun around, 'accidentally' dropping it all over Sora.

"Ewww! Riku! What the hell is this? GROSS!"

"Warming liquid..."

Sora's face gushed red as he whipped his hands from behind his back and hurriedly covered his crotch with his hands.

"Sora... Is something wrong?" Riku's eyes lit up, and his smirk stayed put at the sight of Sora's red face and him struggling to cover himself. He leant forward and captured the young boys lips under his own, kissing them softly.

"Would you like some help?" He whispered seductively, his voice brimming with lust.

Sora gasped loudly and nodded frantically. Riku wasted no more time. He pulled down Sora's pants and encased his erection with his warm mouth, feeling the heat that had seeped through and heated up Sora's crotch. He licked the head of Sora's arousal with the tip of tongue, feeling Sora buck upwards.

He blew gently on the shaft before sucking harshly, taking all of Sora into his mouth.

"Uh... Ah... Gah... God... RIKU!"

An explosion of ecstasy and cum burst into Riku's mouth as he let some of the overflow drip from his lips and trickle down his chin. He forced his lips onto Sora's, pushing Sora's own essence into his mouth.

After he pulled away, Sora licked his lips.

"I still like my bunny better," He said, sticking his tongue out playfully.

"Well... next time... we'll have to make him participate!" Riku lifted the bunny by its arms and made it dance, pelvic thrusting at Sora.

Sora gulped.

Surely Riku was... joking?

**Yummy. Okay, next, AxelXRoxas! It's fluff... but gawd... tis cute. Also, There will be some 'M' rated stuff with them too.**

**This goes out to all those who voted for this pairing so far:**

**new moongirl**

**Nail Kitty**

**kira-kira**

**Thanks! Now taking requests!**

**Please review!**

**-Gives roses, cookies, and a bottle of warming liquid!-**

**Extra thanks to one of my ALL TIME FAV reviewers... dum dum dum!**

**Sango Twin!!! For reminding me that you guys deserve 'special' gifts!**

**XD**


	7. Roses

**Story After Story Of A Little Thing Called Love**

**Drabble VII**

**AxelXRoxas**

**Roses**

Roxas woke one morning, like always, and stretched, his arms coming up by his head. He ran a hand through his dirty blonde locks and swung both legs out of the bed, pushing his feet into soft blue slippers, getting up.

He absentmindedly scratched his stomach as he wandered downstairs. He let out a yawn and dropped down the last step.

Instead of heading straight to the kitchen, something caught his eye.

On the brown furry doormat was a single, crimson rose. A rose of the deepest, richest red, contrasting with the healthy green of the stem, which sheltered coiled thorns, gleaming menacingly under the shimmering hallway light.

Roxas knelt by it, putting his weight on his knees. He lifted it carefully in both slender hands and noticed a spotless piece of white paper coiled around the stem. He held the rose in the other, accidentally catching his finger on a perfectly shaped thorn. A small drip of blood hit the floor. He looked at the slip. It read:

'Be mine'

He knew who it was from without a doubt. The crimson red of the rose's head was not unlike the vibrant red of the admirer's hair. The glossy green of the stem was exactly like his eyes, and the thorns represented a prickly response when Roxas mentioned the Organization.

After being friends for so long, it was only natural that Axel revealed his true feelings for his friend. After all, it was Roxas who had said that they shouldn't keep secrets from each other.

Axel rose had been in love with Roxas since Roxas himself could remember. Their eyes always clashed with an intensity and passion that burned.

Axel was cocky, sarcastic, and had a tendency for setting things on fire. But, for Roxas, he was gentle and sympathetic. No one saw Axel the way Roxas did, and Roxas always melted into his arms.

In his own way, Axel was like the rose. As Roxas fingered it with a smile, he thought to himself.

"I'm in love with a rose. I'm love with Axel rose…"

**No lemon this time… but there are chapters to come XD**

**-Cookies, roses and Roxas's slippers to all reviewers!-**

**Review please**

XD

**Mostly just Sango Twin. She wanted this chapter.**


	8. Defeated

**Story After Story Of A Little Thing Called Love**

**Drabble VIII**

**LeonXCloud**

**Defeated**

**(Warning, angst, character death. Severe non ownage of Kingdom Hearts)**

"Cloud! Where are you?!" I yelled as loud as I could, but I'm not quite sure if I was loud enough to be heard over the pounding of my own blood in my ears.

I knocked Phil out of the way and caught a flash of silver in the sky as I rushed into the coliseum. My heart raced.

I rushed to his side. He didn't even acknowledge my approach. I held his head gently in one hand, and his hand in the other. My gaze dropped. I could feel him shiver.

"Leon… it's so… cold…"

his eyes were hazy, unfocused. His hair hung limp with cold sweat and his shirt was saturated with blood, moist and warm. The stuff that was supposed to be worn on the inside, not the outside.

"Cloud… hold on. Please hold on."

He coughed, blood hacking up from his throat and splattering all over his normally pale skin.

I shook my head, teardrops sliding like glaciers. I leaned in close to him, feeling his shallow breath upon my face. My heart sank and my stomach threatened to bring up past eaten food. The grip on my hand tightened. I let out a shaky sob and pushed my forehead to his, so our eyes locked. Tears from my face found refuge on his.

"What's… this? D-Don't go… getting all… soppy on me… Leon…."

I opened my eyes. A sad smile graced his face. It pained me to see him pretend. I pulled him towards me and held him close, feeling his heart pound, the heartbeats matching my own.

I didn't want to let go. I couldn't let him go. He was everything to me. Everything else around me that I held dear had faded away. Nothing was near me anymore. Only Cloud.

With long fingers, I brushed a lock of blonde hair from his bright blue eyes. I touch my lips slowly to his, knowing that although they should be pulsing with warmth, they're dying.

He is getting colder. I held him as close as I could, feeling him shake.

"I'm…. s-sorry… Leon…"

His breathing became manic. His oceanic eyes flashed. His hair fluttered.

His hand fell from mine. I cried out in angst.

He was gone.

**Yuck. Well, abuse next chapter in a RikuXLeon pairing. Then, I shall accept the challenge of rabid behemoth, and write a RikuXLeonXCloud one. Oh boy… am I going to enjoy writing that.**

**And I absolutely LOVED the reviewer who wanted a RikuXAladdin story… so different… I am SO going to write that too.**

**Thanks to all reviewers who wanted this. Oh, and check out my profile. My site is up and running!**

**-Give cookies, roses and Cloud plushies to all reviewers!-**

**Review please.**

**XD **


	9. Sacrifices

**Story After Story Of A Little Thing Called Love**

**Drabble IX**

**RikuXLeon**

**Sacrifices**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I sure as hell hope that I own the underwear I am wearing right now… (Courtesy of some random New Zealand guy) **

Please. Not tonight

My head slams against the counter top and my legs give out, I fall to the floor. Tears stream past my nose and mingle with the blood that's pouring from my nostrils.

He's not finished. I know better than to raise my hand to protect myself. He'd break it.

A knee to the chest, and I'm on the floor, struggling to breathe. I can visualise the smile on his face through closed eyes. He leaves. It's over.

I lean against the sink and finish the dishes with shaky hands. The scolding water hurt in ways I had never imagined.

I finished. With a flash of a towel, I grabbed my shoes and yanked them on, my big toe poking out of the hole in the front. I wasn't allowed new clothes. I quickly left through the back door, as my father would kill me if I left through the front.

I kept my head down as I ran that familiar path. People looked at me, probably concerned that I was leaking vital fluid onto the pavement, but I kept running. Hardly anyone knew me as I rarely left the house.

I arrived at Leon's house. I didn't bother to knock, I simply burst through the door and took off my grimy shoes, heading for the living room where he was sprawled out on the squashy sofa. He motioned me to come and sit with him, and I did.

He held me close to his chest, and I could feel his heart beating. I felt safe and warm, like I belonged somewhere. His arms coiled around me and I sobbed into his homely warmth. He didn't ask about what had happened. He had no need to. The same thing had happened since I was eight years old, since my mother left.

And as he rocked me like a baby in his arms, cooing softly to me, I felt a feeling that I only ever felt with him. For once, I felt real. I didn't feel alone. Even if my body cried out to die, I'd carry on living, just for him, because he was my light. I'd struggle on, just to feel this feeling, even if it was only for one second.

I stop crying and smile gently. I had found my place in the world. It was right here, with the man I loved. My silver hair started to dry with the warmth in his house. It had been raining heavily outside. But now, everything else was so far away, like nothing else mattered, because I was with him.

"Leon?"

"Hmmm…"

I looked up and my gaze clashed intensely with his.

"I love you."

He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer. He was so gentle with me. His sarcastic nature had faded away. Just for me…

I guess we both had to make sacrifices.

**Heh… I made my little sis type this up for me XD**

**RikuXAladdin next!**

**Then… SephirothXLeonXCloud**

**-Gives roses, cookies and Riku's jacket to all reviewers!-**

**Please Review**

**XD**


	10. Not Your Fate

**Story After Story Of A Little Thing Called Love**

**Drabble X**

**RikuXAladdin**

**Not Your Fate**

Riku couldn't help himself. The Agrabah's street rat had something strangely beautiful in a rugged kind of way about him. Riku knew Aladdin had a girlfriend, a princess he could never outmatch, but he didn't care.

That's why he had pushed him against the wall, crashed his lips to the criminals and shared a heated, passionate kiss with him. Aladdin didn't pull back. Riku was… amazing when it came to intimate dances of the tongue organ.

They couldn't do this in Aladdin's house. Carpet and Genie was there. Thus, they had turned to the storage room opposite, free from heartless and unwanted interruptions.

Riku's back had been slammed against the wall as Aladdin found a surge of power he never knew he had. As silver hair whipped in front of his face, the platinum haired boy felt a rush of pleasure seep through him. It felt so nice… to be dominated for once. He wanted this… he wanted someone to take him in his submissive form.

He let the ragamuffin's tongue dance with his own, feeling a light scent of herbs and spices fill him up, He breathed in, his mind reeling in a feeling of something he had never shared with someone else before.

He narrowly avoided falling into a huge ceramic pot as Aladdin pushed him forcefully to the floor.

"Seems a little sudden…" Riku murmured with a smile as the raven haired boy's hands lifted his shirt. Tanned hands danced over pale skin and tenderly pinched the pink nub hiding there.

Platinum locks fell over Riku's face as he gasped, losing his moral composure to a new pleasure. Aladdin's hand wove under Riku's pants, stroking his long fingers over the smooth cotton of Riku's boxers.

"Nuh….hn…"

Aladdin breathed over Riku's lips and suckled on his bottom lip before wrapping cool fingers around his erection, smirking as the silver haired boy cried out, moaning, showing his vulnerable side.

"Ah… faster… please…"

Raven haired swayed as he complied, pumping his hand faster to meet Riku's demands. When climax came close however, a familiar face found it's way into Riku's mind, calling out to him.

"Riku!"

"I'll race you!"

"I can't reach you!"

Riku's eyes flickered open as he cried out in one moment of sheer ecstasy. Aladdin removed his hand and looked confused. The passion between them was gone.

Riku sat up.

"We can't do this. This isn't my fate. I have places to go, friends to save. I'm sorry."

"I understand. This isn't your fate."

His eyes swirled in an understanding manner.

"I'll…. Well. I guess I'll see you around."

"Be yourself Riku. Don't ever change."

_Too late for that._

**A bit of smut… and some more to come! Hard to see this is the tenth chapter already. This chapter was especially for Dreyth! Thank you!**

**Thank yoooou! I quite enjoyed writing this XD**

**-Gives cookies, roses and Riku's pants to all reviewers-**

**Please review**

**XD**


	11. Spare Time

Drabble Collection

'Story After Story Of A Little Thing Called Love'

Axel/Leon

Spare Time

Leon never had spare time. Between his current relationship and his job, he never had any time for himself.

That's why, every month, he booked himself into a hotel, forked out money for alcohol and spare cigarettes and waited at the window, breath clouding the glass, yet not obscuring the image he could picture of a man, in his long coat, stamping a cigarette under the heel of his boot.

Leon waited by the door, like a cat, poised, waiting and hungry. Starved. Famished.

The door opened. Leon didn't take in the beauty of the man that stood before him. He'd already done that time and time again. The striking red hair, eyes glittering like emeralds cusped, delicately, between bold black, feminine lashes. The touch that made him shudder, the lips he loved to part.

Their lips crashed together, hard, fierce, savage. The way they removed each others clothes was brutal. Axel raked his nails over Leon's back, the muscle contracting underneath the skin as if he were mutating, changing, consumed by the fire and hunger that was raging through him. There was blood on both tongues. Axel's tongue left a distinct streaky crimson mark down the shaft of Leon's cock, tall, proud, Leon's head thrown back, a growl coming from his throat.

Then Axel was facing the wall, hands flat against the surface, but shaking, sweating. His nose was scrunched in pain and his voice resonated throughout the hotel room, echoing his pain. Every month he took this punishment, this choice, he took it, because he wanted it. He cried out for Leon to stop, to soften the embrace, but he knew it more than ever, moans turning to pleasure as he came, legs shaking, he knew.

Leon didn't have spare time.

**Thank you :D And as always, read and review. Ideas on pairings are welcome, but be warned! I love love love unique and strange. I have an eye for the quirky. **

**Thanks guys!**


	12. Dim Lighting Part 1

Drabble Collection

'Story After Story Of A Little Thing Called Love'

Axel/Cloud/Roxas

Dim Lighting (Part One)

Roxas never walked home alone. It was a thing he never did.

So why he decided to forgo the street in favour of the parking lot in a really bad area of town, was a very good question, with an even better answer. At the end of the street, there was two men, dressed roughly in non descript clothing, one with tattoos on his face.

No. Roxas, little timid Roxas did not associate well with gangs and strangers. So, instead, took an immediate left, through the parking lot which came out at the other side, two hundred yards closer to his home.

The parking lot was lit by a ridiculously pathetic light, which buzzed and flickered with the use of many months. Stone walls glared at him from every angle; square, definitive. He felt dizzy, in this unpleasant environment. Roxas hated dim lighting

As he got to the middle of the cold, unnerving floor, his heart stopped dead.

One of the men was blocking the only way he needed to go. All he could see from where he was stood was a mass of fiery red spikes, but recalling his previous encounter outside, he knew it to be the man with the diamond tattoos under his eyes.

He was smiling a dangerous smile.

Roxas didn't think twice. He spun on his heels and began to walk, fast, back the way he came.

Only there was a blonde blocking his only way out. Roxas could make out his eyes from here. Glistening blue, brighter than anything he'd seen before, and if he was being quite honest, it scared him. It was unnatural, swirling like a whirlpool ready to suck you in.

He too was smiling a wolfish smile.

Roxas panicked. He felt his breath fall shallow. He froze up when a voice whispered in his ear, breath tickling the skin.

"Out for a walk kid?"

TBC

As always, read and review darlings.


End file.
